Happiness
by Sovereign64
Summary: (Takes place after the movie) 2 weeks after meeting each other, both Taki and Mitsuha decide to travel to Itomori, hoping to regain their memories of each other. What follows is a journey of love, friendship, reconnecting the dots and never giving up. Will they succeed and finally find their happiness? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi No Na Wa./Your Name.. Makoto Shinkai does.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place AFTER the movie so this story definitely contains spoilers. If you haven't watch the movie yet, PLEASE watch it now.**

* * *

 _ **Happiness**_

Taki closes the door of the pickup truck after he and Mitsuha stepped out of it with their camping bags.

"Arigatou!" Taki said, thanking the driver.

"You're welcome." The driver smiled at him. "Just wondering, did you still keep that drawing of Itomori?"

Taki smiles and nods his head. "Yes I do. I still kept it in my room."

"That's good. I still love that drawing." The driver then turns his head back to the front and drives off, leaving Taki and Mitsuha standing at the side of the road by themselves.

The dark brown-haired man then turns to his partner. "Are you ready Mitsuha?"

Mitsuha lowers her head, looking uneasy for a moment. But a few seconds later, she holds her head back up and nods. "Yes." She simply said.

Taki grabs her hand and Mitsuha clenches back tightly. He turns to the front and they walk their way to the other side of the road.

When they reach the other side, the two walk through an open field. They could see safety barriers and yellow and black striped lines with the words _'Keep Out'_ lined up in a straight row. The two remain silent as they walk over to the barriers and kneel under the striped lines. They got past the barriers and continue walking. Only the sound of crashing grass is heard during the entire walk.

They eventually reach the huge metal fence. They stopped in front of it and take a look at what was beyond the fence. It was two huge lakes merged together, with the slightly larger of the two shaped like a giant crater caused by a comet that struck down the former town of Itomori 5 years ago. At the other side of the smaller lake is what appears to be the other half of the town that survived the destruction, but now completely abandoned and deserted. The buildings are damaged, boarded up and run down. It is eerily silent and devoid of life.

"This was where my home originally was. I still remembered how life in this town was like. It was warm, peaceful…it may not be as big and bustled as Tokyo, but at least all of my friends and I live near each other and there was never a dull moment living in a small town surrounding a giant lake and near forests. And also every year, this place would have a festival. My sister and friends attend every single year to watch the fireworks." Taki notices that tears are flowing down freely on Mitsuha's cheeks. "Now look at it…everything…is…gone…"

Taki wraps an arm around Mitsuha. She turns to Taki and buries her head on his chest. Tears splash onto his shirt as she sobbed. He rubs her back while he felt her cry.

A few seconds later, she looks back at Taki and chuckled.

"Huh?" Taki looks puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Nah, it's just that…throughout my childhood, I dreamt of moving out of Itomori because of my issues with my family shrine and my father. Now, years later, I actually miss this place." Mitsuha wipes off the tears from her eyes. "Taki, why are you so fascinated by this place?"

Taki remains silent for a moment before replying, "Honestly, I don't really know…until I met you."

* * *

By the time Taki and Mitsuha walk their way deep into the forest, the sun begins to set. The two agreed to make camp in a nearby small cave before night falls. While Taki sets up the tent and sleeping bags, Mitsuha gets out their bags of instant noodles and two eggs from her camping bag and gather some firewood to start the fire.

It's been 2 weeks since the two first met each other at that staircase in Tokyo. They both remembered that day well. They greeted each other and say out their names as if they had met each other before. They then go to a nearby café and they had a brief conversation with each other, completely forgetting about their schedule that day. Afterwards, the two agree to keep in touch by giving each other their phone numbers. For the next nine days, the two regularly meet each other for dinner during the evening. They would usually talk about how their day went. Taki will tell Mitsuha another failed job interview he had, keeping her entertained and Mitsuha would tell him about the silly times she had with her sister and friends as a high school student.

They still don't know why they had this gut feeling that they met each other somewhere before the day they met face-to-face at that stairway. But regardless, they know one thing. They're happy to have met each other.

However, that is until 5 days ago, Taki asked Mitsuha where she lived. She answered him by saying that she now lives in Ikebukuro, but before she moved to Tokyo, she was living in Itomori.

Upon hearing this, Taki froze.

 _Itomori._

That is the name of the small town that Taki always had a bizarre obsession with. And he is surprised that Mitsuha actually came from there. He could remember how puzzled Mitsuha was when she told him that. He then apologized to Mitsuha and abruptly walked out of the restaurant and heads straight to his home.

When he arrived home, he sat at his bed and suddenly, some old memories which he had long forgotten actually came flooding back to him. He remembered a girl, who wore the same red ribbon on her hair as Mitsuha, turning to him and untying her hair while stepping out of the train. He remembered trying to contact someone while standing in the middle of a bridge, but his calls were never picked up. He also remembered standing on a mountain and asking himself what was he doing at such a place.

Taki pondered as he lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He knows that he is obsessed with Itomori because he was searching for someone. But can that 'someone' actually be _her_?

And despite these memories coming back to him, there is still a small chance that this Mitsuha may not be the same girl he met on the train 5 years ago.

The only way he can confirm this once and for all, is if he can take her to Itomori. Perhaps bringing her there would help him, and even her, recover some more lost memories. It sounds crazy, but he must know.

The next morning, he called Mitsuha, apologizing to her for leaving the restaurant so sudden last night and he asked her if she would like to visit Itomori with him. He remembers how much Mitsuha stuttered when he asked her that question. She certainly sounded uneasy. But, she eventually agreed, much to Taki's delight.

They met up each other at the train station and book their tickets to the prefecture, where the destroyed rural town was located. Mitsuha told Taki that she felt uneasy visiting Itomori, knowing that seeing her former home would bring back painful memories, but at the same time, she still would like to know if he is the one she has been searching for too. Hearing that shocked Taki, but delighted him at the same time and the two head their way to the destroyed town, hoping to find the answers they have been looking for.

When they arrived at the prefecture and step out of the train, the two are unsure how to continue the rest of their journey to Itomori but Taki suddenly remembered an old man who worked in a restaurant and once lived there too. They visited the restaurant and to Taki's delight, the same old man is still working there along with his wife and he also recognized him. The old man agreed to give Taki and Mitsuha a lift to where Itomori is and that is how they eventually got here.

Unfortunately, seeing the destroyed town could not restore any memories of each other. However, Taki remembered that he was standing on top of a mountain so he asked her if there are any mountains near Itomori. Mitsuha pointed him the direction where the mountain is and she asked why. Taki answered by saying that there is a mountain not far from her former home where the body of her family shrine's God lies. This sparks interest to Mitsuha as she has actually never visited the body of her family shrine's God before. Perhaps visiting the mountain will help them recollect some memories.

"Taki?"

Taki snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Mitsuha who has started the fire with her flint and pocket knife in her hands and placed a pot filled with water above it.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Taki smiled back. "Yeah. I've finished setting up the tent and our bags."

"Good. Now we can get to dinner." Mitsuha said smiling. The two sat together and put their instant noodles and eggs into the pot of boiling water.

As they wait for their noodles and eggs to be cooked, Taki spoke up, "Mitsuha…thank you…for coming with me to Itomori."

"You're welcome." Mitsuha said, turning to Taki. "But what happens if we're not the ones that we have been searching for?"

Taki lowers his head. "Then…I guess we'll have to keep searching." He clenches his fists on his lap tightly and turns to Mitsuha with a determined frown. "But we can't lose hope. I believe that by coming here, we will remember. I know we are close."

Mitsuha places her hand on Taki's fist. "Don't give up on me." She begged.

Taki uncurls his right fist and places his hand on top of Mitsuha's. "Don't give up on me either." He said.

The two lock their eyes onto each other for a moment before they finally snap out of their thoughts and turn to the pot. "Oh! I think our dinner is ready!" Mitsuha said.

"Yeah!" Taki agreed. They turn back to each other and laughed before they take out their plastic cutlery and bowls and take their noodles covered in egg white and yolk out of the boiling pot.

They then eat their dinner together silently. After they finished eating, they put away their cutlery and empty bowls aside and they turn to each other.

"Mitsuha, you mentioned your family shrine and your father when we arrived at Itomori. You never tell me about them until now." Taki said.

"Yeah…about that…" Mitsuha said, clasping her hands together and place them on her lap. "When my sister and I were still living here, my grandmother runs a family shrine in Itomori. We called it the Miyamizu Shrine."

"Amazing."

"I never want to talk about it because…" Mitsuha's eyes grew cold. "It brings me back really sad memories…of my parents. My mother died when I was 11."

"I'm sorry." Taki said regretfully.

"Mmm." Mitsuha shakes her head with a slight smile. "It's okay. Her death caused a rift in my family. My father felt guilty over her death, thinking that he couldn't save her. So one day, he walked out of the shrine and moved to a new home. He never came back to the shrine. He quits his job as a shrine priest and became a politician instead. He is always working. Sometimes, my sister and I try to call him but he never answered them. It's like he completely cut all our ties with us. Only my grandmother raised us after he left."

"What happen to the rest of your family now?" Taki asked.

"We all survived the destruction of Itomori. Afterwards, we are all evacuated and relocate to Tokyo, thanks to my father. But…if you can believe it or not, it was I who convinced him to order a full-scale evacuation of the citizens of Itomori just before the comet struck down and destroyed everything. After we moved to Tokyo, we moved to an apartment building in Ikebukuro. My sister is now studying in high school while my grandmother restarted Miyamizu Shrine at a vacant temple she bought over there. As for my father, well, he is now a member of the House of Representatives of the National Diet. But at least now, he actually do pick up our calls and talk to me and my sister from time to time and he now visits and stays with us and grandmother every New Year so that's a step up."

"That's good to know. I'm glad your family is doing well in Tokyo." Taki said.

"Even my friends moved to Tokyo with us. One day, I really should introduce them to you. You're such a nice person. I'm sure they'll like you." Mitsuha smiled. Taki chuckled. "What about you? Do you have a family?"

"Well," Taki looks up at the rocky ceiling of the cave they are staying in. "I have a father and…" He shrugs his shoulders. "That's it. I used to have a mother but she died when I was little. And without her around, my father had a rough time taking care of me alone. As a result, he was very strict towards me. Throughout my youth, he always makes sure I wake up early in the morning every day to get dressed for school and cook breakfast for the both of us. He also wants me to study hard in school so that I can have a good future. It's a tough life for me, but I guess I should thank my father though. Because of him, I've become what I am today. Except well…I still can't find a job despite my excellent grades."

"You know…"

"Hmm?" Taki lowers his head and looks back at Mitsuha.

"I may be working as an office clerk in an office at Sendagaya right now. But I do dream of opening up a braided cord shop one day. My grandmother taught me and my sister how to make braided cords at Miyamizu Shrine. This talent has been passed down through our family line for over a thousand years now and I desire to continue our family tradition. And…" Mitsuha's cheeks immediately blushed crimson. "I'm looking for a manager to open up my dream shop with me. You're into architecture. So perhaps you can help me build a shop somewhere in Tokyo and…if my business ever becomes more successful, you can help me expand my business across the country too."

Taki stares at Mitsuha with his mouth gaping slightly open for a moment. But then, his eyes widen and a huge smile forms on his face. "I love the sound of that!"

Mitsuha gasps as she perks up and widens her eyes. "Thank you!" She wraps her arms around Taki and pulls him into an embrace.

Taki sighs softly before he hugs Mitsuha back and places his head on top of hers. "You're welcome."

* * *

The next day, Taki and Mitsuha continue their trek towards the mountain where the body of Miyamizu Shrine's God lies. As they walk on the rocky path through the forest, they look at the tall trees around them in awe. The sights were breathtaking, especially for Taki. He has ever rarely step out of Tokyo Area so seeing so much nature around him with not a single building in sight is absolutely incredible for him.

The two kept walking and climbing on the rocky path until eventually, they step out of the forest and into an open field. It was filled with tall grass that reaches above their ankles. There were no trees but there are large rocks everywhere.

"The grass is tall. Much taller that I've seen in my visions." Taki noted softly to himself. He turns to Mitsuha. "We shouldn't be far now."

Taki and Mitsuha continue climbing uphill until eventually they reach an area where the ground is completely filled with rocks. The ground starts to go downwards so the two carefully walk their way down the rocky floor.

The two stop for a moment and look up. Both Mitsuha and Taki widen their eyes in awe as they stare what's in front of them.

In front of them was a wide open field filled with grass, bushes and a huge moat of water in the middle of it. What's very noticeable was a lone cave with a huge bush grown on top of it located at the middle of the field and being surrounded by the moat.

"Is this really…the body of my family shrine's God?" Mitsuha uttered. Meanwhile, Taki places his hand on the side of his head and gently pulls some strands of hair.

"This looks…familiar." Suddenly, Taki closes his eyes and gasps as an image of him, while he was 17, sitting down in front of two bottles in a cave, flashes in his mind.

Mitsuha turns to Taki, staring at him in concern. "Taki, are you okay?"

Taki then opens his eyes and lowers his hand. He turns to Mitsuha with a stern frown. "Mitsuha, let's get inside."

Mitsuha nods her head and they continue climbing down the hill. When they arrived at the ground, they make their way to the moat. As the two stood in front of it, a calm voice said inside Taki's mind.

 _"Beyond this point is 'Kakuriyo'…"_

Taki nods his head. He turns to Mitsuha and explained, "Beyond this point is 'Kakuriyo'." Mitsuha looks at him puzzled. "It means the Underworld."

Mitsuha giggled. "You sound just like my grandmother. Because that's something that she would say to me and my sister."

Taki smiled back at her. He and Mitsuha then clasp each other's hands tightly and they both hop inside the moat together. They both immediately shivered at the cold temperature of the water and they quickly trudge through it to make their way to the other side.

When they reach the other side, Taki quickly steps out of the water. He turns around and grabs Mitsuha's hand. He pulls her out of the water and gets her standing on her feet. The two shivered again as they look down at themselves. They see that the lower halves of their jackets and shirts and their entire pants are all wet.

"I am so wet…" Mitsuha said. She immediately tries to wring the water out of her clothes. Then she stops and looks up to see that Taki is watching her the whole time. She immediately gives him an icy glare. "Do you mind?!"

"Ahhh!" Taki cried out as his face blushed. He quickly turns around and lowers his head. "Sorry." He said apologetically.

Mitsuha continues to squeeze the water out of her clothes. Then, she started giggling, much to Taki's confusion.

"What's so funny?" Taki asked, not facing her.

"Well…I don't know but…the way you reacted and the situation I'm in…it reminded me of a strange vision I had of me grabbing my own breasts."

This is followed by a long silence between the two.

Then, it is broken when both Taki and Mitsuha burst out laughing at what the latter just said.

* * *

After getting their clothes dry, Taki and Mitsuha entered the cave and carefully walk down the steps. Taki takes out his smartphone and uses it to light up the area.

They continue advancing through the cave until eventually they reach the end of it. They see a Japanese pedestal placed in front of the wall. Placed in front of the pedestal were two sake bottles. One of them is sealed while the other had its lid removed.

"So this is the body of my family shrine's God." Mitsuha said. She then closes her eyes, clasps her hands together and bow to the pedestal.

After paying her respects, she turns her head to Taki, who stares blankly at the sake bottles placed in front of the pedestal.

"I…I remembered…" Taki uttered as a memory of him, as a 17-year old boy, sitting in front of the same pedestal drinking a bottle flashes in his mind. He points at the open bottle. "This is the bottle I drank when I was 17."

"What?" Mitsuha widens her eyes. "You were here before?"

"But…why did I drink it?" Taki asked himself. Then, he gasps and widens his eyes when the same calm voice said inside his mind again.

 _"Whether it be water, rice or sake…when a person consumes something and it joins their soul…"_

"That's Musubi." He uttered.

"Musubi? What's that?" Mitsuha asked.

"It's the flow of time." He replied. It seems he's starting to remember some things. But he still doesn't know the real reason why he drank the bottle all those years ago.

"Argh!" Taki cried out as he grabs both sides of his head. "I don't know! I don't know why I drink that bottle!"

"Well…but do you know what you did after you drink the bottle?" Mitsuha asked.

Taki gasps and widens his eyes again. "Well…I passed out. Then I woke up…" His stomach did a twist and he finds himself facing the light coming out from the entrance of the cave. "And find myself on top of the mountain."

* * *

After leaving the cave and crossing the moat (Except this time, Taki chose to carry Mitsuha in his arms to prevent her from getting her clothes wet again), they rush their way to the top of the mountain. They carefully climb up the rocky path leading up to the top. When they reach the top, they widen their eyes as they see the absolutely gorgeous panoramic view of the two large lakes with small clouds floating above them.

"It's beautiful." Mitsuha whispered.

"I know." Taki said. The two continue admiring the beautiful view until eventually Taki snaps out of his thoughts. "Oh right! Afterwards, I…just stood here…asking myself why I'm here…"

"Is that so?" Mitsuha asked, turning to him.

Taki lowers his head in disappointment. Mitsuha notices that tears are flowing freely down his cheeks. He sniffed and said between sobs, "I'm…I'm sorry…that we didn't…remember anything… about each other…I'm sorry…that I wasted your time…and discover nothing…I…"

Taki turns to Mitsuha and looks straight at her with puffy red eyes. "I'm a failure." He turns his head away from her and sobs in despair as he is now consumed with grief.

Mitsuha felt her heart broken as she watches this display, knowing that Taki felt guilty that his intentions in bringing her here to Itomori ended without any success.

"Taki please…don't cry…" Mitsuha said as fresh tears of her own form in her eyes. She then wraps her arms around Taki to comfort him. The embrace causes Taki to momentarily pause his weeping and slightly lifts up his head. She then said softly into his ear. "Taki, it doesn't matter that we couldn't recollect any memories of each other. At least you tried." She then places her hands on his shoulders and turns Taki to face her. "And besides, this journey back to my old home is such a wonderful trip anyway! We get to see how beautiful this country is outside of Tokyo, you helped me find where the body of my family shrine's God lies so that I can finally pay my respects to them after all these years, and we have such great conversations along the way that we got to know each other so much more. It's like…I'm now liking you more and more." She looks straight into Taki's eyes and a warm smile forms on her face. "I'm really glad we met each other, Taki."

Taki stares at Mitsuha for a moment before wiping off the tears from his eyes. He sniffed as he looks down at Mitsuha with tearstained eyes. "I'm glad too." He replied with a hoarse whisper.

Mitsuha leans her head forward and plants a small kiss on Taki's right cheek. She then turns her head back to the wide view of the lakes. "Also, if it weren't for you, I never would have seen this gorgeous scenery. Tokyo is great, but do they have a sight as beautiful as this?"

Taki turns his head to the lakes as well and a soft smile slowly forms on his face. "Yeah…you're right."

The two stood silently for a moment before Mitsuha breaks away from the hug and takes out a map and a marker. Taki turns back to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to mark the location of this mountain on this map so that we'll always remember where it is and come back to this spot every time we pay a visit to Itomori." Mitsuha said. Taki swifts his eyes to the marker in her hand. He widens his eyes and gasps.

Suddenly, a vision of someone drawing a horizontal line on his hand with a marker flash inside his mind.

After Mitsuha drew a circle on their location on the map, Taki swiftly grabs her wrist, causing Mitsuha to yelp in surprise.

"I…I remembered something!" Taki cried out.

Mitsuha gasped as she looks up at him. "What is it?"

"I remember a horizontal line being drawn on my hand!"

Mitsuha widens her eyes and stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. She chuckled. "When you mentioned that…I remembered the words _'I love you'_ written on my own hand."

Taki gasped again. " _'I love you'_ …those were the words I wrote on my own hand when I got frustrated, not remembering the name of the one I'm searching for…"

Mitsuha's jaw dropped upon hearing that. She places her map and marker down on the ground and inch closer to Taki. She places her hand on his cheek. She is completely unaware that fresh new tears are forming in her eyes.

"It's you…" She spoke out. She grits her teeth as she can no longer hold back her tears and the huge bundle of joy that's erupting from her heart.

"IT'S YOU!" Mitsuha shrieked in unbridled joy as she wraps her arms around Taki and pulls him into a tight embrace. "You're the one I've been looking for! I finally found you!"

Taki stared blankly at Mitsuha for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Mitsuha…how is your first name written?"

Mitsuha looks up at him with tears streaming down her red cheeks. She breaks away from the hug and kneels down to pick up her map and marker. She turns the map around to the blank white back of it and writes her name in kanji on it.

She then shows it to Taki and he widens his eyes in shock.

 **三葉**

"The first character is three horizontal lines. And since it was a horizontal line that was written on my hand…" Taki gasped as he looks back up at Mitsuha. "It's you…" As he uttered, all the memories of them switching bodies with each other, enjoying their times in both Tokyo and Itomori whenever they swapped, communicating with each other through memos in their phones and writing words on their faces, their first official meeting in the train and how they worked together to save everyone in Itomori before the comet struck down, immediately came flooding back to both of their minds.

A smile slowly appears on Taki's face and tears began flowing down his cheeks again. "IT'S YOU!"

"TAKI!"

"MITSUHA!"

Taki then drops the map and he and Mitsuha wrap their arms around each other, giving each other a tight and loving embrace. They wailed with tears of joy streaming uncontrollably down their cheeks like tiny rivers. They clung tightly to each other, not ever wanting to let go.

Taki tried to suppress his sob and strokes the hair on the back of Mitsuha's head.

"I've found you…I've found you at last…" Taki managed to choke out.

"Taki…" Mitsuha sobbed back.

After a while, the two pull themselves away from each other to allow each other to wipe off the tears from their eyes. They both look back at each other and Taki manages to crack a smile on his face. Mitsuha smiles back and she closes her eyes and leans towards him. Taki's smile widens, knowing what she's about to do. He closes his eyes and leans forward as-

 _SMACK!_

"OWWWW!" Taki yelled in pain as his neck and chest both did a twist and his eyes burst open. He turns back to Mitsuha who is glaring angrily at him.

"That's for all the times you grab my breasts, you pervert." Mitsuha said flatly.

"Oh." Taki lowers his head in shame as he gently places his hand on the cheek which Mitsuha slapped. He yelped a bit as he felt the absolute painful sting. "I'm sorry."

"Arigatou!"

Taki looks up and stares at her puzzled as Mitsuha now bows her head down to him. She then looks back up at him and giggled. "That's for bringing me here to Itomori and letting me have this wonderful trip." She smiled at him.

Taki smiled back at her. "You're welcome."

She now inch closer to Taki and gently grabs his hand that's placed on his stung cheek. She then lowers his hand and her eyes softened. "And this…is for never giving up on me." She whispered.

Taki closes his eyes before they lean their heads toward each other and they both plant a warm and tender kiss onto each other's lips.

It was a lovely sight to behold. Two people who have been separated for 5 and 8 years and cannot remember what their names were, finally reunited and recollected their lost memories of each other at long last.

The two pull away from their kiss and look back at each other. "Mitsuha, let us never separate again and make new memories with each other."

Mitsuha nods her head. "Of course Taki. Memories that we'll never forget this time."

Taki and Mitsuha turn back to the beautiful view of the two lakes and they clung onto each other's hands tightly.

"Taki…" Mitsuha spoke.

"Mitsuha…" Taki added. Then, the two said together in unison.

 _"I love you."_

The two continue staring at the lake while the sun sets. And this time, Mitsuha did not disappeared as all of this is not a dream, but reality.

At long last, they have found their happiness.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Sovereign: There you have it folks. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. What do you think of it? Be honest!**

 **The reason why I wrote this story is because I really love this movie so much. So much that it actually helped me recapture my love for anime. So to Makoto Shinkai, thank you. Thank you for making this absolutely incredible movie!**

 **Until next time everyone, read and review!**

Completed on February 18th, 2017

Revised on August 14th, 2017


End file.
